moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Wellington
House Wellington was a prominent House of Gilneas along the coastline of the human kingdom that specialized in its technological intuition in fishing. Other exports included Cedar Wood as well as furs from the various fauna. However, fishing was the most prominent. =History= The family was found over 500 years ago by the legendary fisherman Roose Wellington, who created a vast fishing empire along the southern coast of Gilneas. Fishermen flocked to his appointed Barony--which eventually became a County through years of innovation--after stories came along the land of the fisherman’s reeling of a legendary krakken. The family truth, however, Roose discovered the creature washed up and unable to get to land after a fierce storm and capitalized on that secret to attain his noble status. Regardless, that ancient legend bore the current sigil of the House, a blue Krakken surrounded by the grey colors of Gilneas. The Household has been somewhat invested in the occult, rumors say after the long awaited heir Walter died. However, these claims have not been proven. Victor Wellington claims these rumors were made by those envious of his wealth and acquired positions within Gilneas City as the leading shipbuilder and fishery expert for Genn Greymane’s court. However, when the Cataclysm came all of his lands and assets were consumed and swept underneath the sea. In addition, in order to expand the family name the youngest brother of Victor known as Gregory Wellington was married of the a noble family of Duskwood, the House of Arrowwood and bore a daughter with his wife known as Viviana Wellington. The only sister of those two brothers eventually became a Captain of the Gilnean Navy due to her vast experience with the House’s long tradition of shipping and naval warfare. Her naval forces and cunning was sent to assist in the First War in order to preserve the family’s interests of trade with the nobles of Stormwind. Not much has been heard of the House since, although they have managed to purchase a single castle inland with their remaining wealth. However, they contribute no tithe to Gilneas and have no members of their former court or towns still in their service or with them in their isolated castle. Vicious rumors have been spread around that the House has resorted to blood magic and the undead arts of Vampirism. However, none have manged to confirm this truth. =Members= *Father and current head : Victor Wellington, a old and frail old man who has been hardened by loss after loss and will do anything to preserve his family and its power. He disdains those of a lower birth after the illnesses that plagued those underneath him killed his true son. Several years later, his legitimized bastard died from the Cataclym. Thus, in an effort to preserve a male ruler of his lands, he undertook a dark curse to grant him immortality as a Vampyr of the undead. This curse has made him a recluse set upon maintaining his own conservative attitudes. *Gregory Wellington = Brother of Victor and Sister of Rose and married the matron of House Arrowwood of Stormwind before Gilneas closed its borders. *Rose Langley = Sister of Gregory and Victor Langley. She joined the Gilnean Military and was married off to Marshal Langley. *Alexandra Wellington : His eldest child who was born infertile and has since been trying to gain back her father's affection. She was killed by her husband after she tried to kill him after taking the curse of vampirism with her father. She was formerly married to Hugo Cornelius Renfield. However, based on pressures from her family against Hugo who was of a lower social status, she betrayed him to the Gilnean authorities and eventually joined her father in Vampyrism. She later tracked down Hugo but killed his Kaldorei companions in an effort to isolate him and win him with her new granted powers. However, Renfield acquired a brief moment of clarity from her influence and killed her in cold blood. *Leira Wellington : The middle child between Alexandra and Walter. At a young age, Leira was gifted at magic and was rumored to be a clairvoyant psychic. Growing up, Leira had an active imagination, and loved to draw and paint when she wasn’t studying. She was very close to her eldest sister Alexandra and was friendly toward her husband Hugo since the couple seemed happy together. Unfortunately the worst happened for the house when Leira lost her baby brother and then her mother Mary shortly after. Her family began to resort to dark magics and vampirism during this desperate time. Leira was very hesitant but ultimately joined her family in the practices since she loved them and didn’t want to leave them behind. ** After killing several victims to feed her newly found thirst, Leira felt incredibly guilty but her father and sister continued to pressure her to kill innocent people for their blood. It was then that Leira finally stood up to her family and left their manor. A few weeks later after arriving to Darnassus, Leira caught wind that Hugo had killed Alexandria. For the last couple of years Leira has been a practicing mage and psychic in Stormwind for anyone who needs the assistance. Even though her family now has a new castle in Gilneas, Leira refuses to return there, despite her father’s many requests. *Walter Wellington: A babe boy who was born to be the ruler of this great and powerful house. He died at the age of three when his nanny exposed him to her former smallpox. For this reason, Victor has grown weary and distrustful of those of a lower status than him, always afraid that they'd take the life away from his home. *Mary Wellington: The wife of Victor Wellington. She died from after bearing birth to Walter. *Drake Wellington = After Walter died, Victor sired a bastard male and legitimized him as his son. However, when Victor left his lands to attend to matters in Gilneas City, Drake was left in charge of the family’s lands. However, the Cataclysm soon struck and consumed the bastard child into the sea along with the County he was assigned to rule over. * Viviana Wellington: The daughter of Gregory Wellington = Family Tree = The family tree of the House of Wellington begins with Roose and lasts into the current generation. center|800x1000px Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Houses Category:Gilneas Peerage